Rai Hikaru
Rai Hikaru(ライ・ヒカル Rai Hikaru) is a staff member at U.A High, serving as the Modern Hero Art History Teacher for Class 2-A after years of traveling to other countries to learn about art and it's history. Rai found himself in many countries and learning many art forms and eventually gaining a degree in art history as well as a teacher preparation program. Rai is also known a hero, studying a U.A and going back to teach there. He is known as the Empyrean Light: Baldur and is adored by many. His rise to fame was one many people remembered, his charismatic and playful personality garnered the attention and hearts from people world wide. Rai's quirk is known as Illumination & Electrification, a powerful quirk that grants him power of light and lightning respectively. As a Pro-Hero and alumni of U.A, he has masterful use of his quirk. He is capable of using both aspects in conjunction for devastating blows. Rai is also one of sponsors of the Villainous Art Club within U.A High. Having overheard about the club, he decided to chime in due to his love of expression and creativity through art. Appearance Rai is a 31 year old man, standing at 6 feet and 1 inch coming in at a weight of 166 pounds. Rai sports blond hair with crystal blue eyes. His skin tone can be considered pale, his physique can be described as toned and fit, and his style could be considered young. Rai's casual style consist of his black jacket and orange shirt, his pants mimicking the color of his jacket. Rai's facial expression as well as the way he talks always gives him a youthful and energetic appearance, making him always seem friendly and approachable. Rai's hero attire is entirely different, from his casual. Instead of concealing most of his skin as usual, Rai's hero attire forms a V-shape down his torso, revealing his chest and abs by extension. The colors are a near and direct reverse of his casual clothing, being majority yellow with black being secondary than the opposite. His hero attire also consist of the red being a used to line the clothing. He also dons a cape on his costume, being used for flair than anything practical. Lastly, instead of shoes, he wears sandals designed to cling tightly to his feet. Personality Rai's described as a fun loving individual, charismatic and craving socialization. Rai has always looked towards the greater and funner things in life. Even when something gets him down, he still looks forward to any incoming fun to be had. Rai's charismatic personality always makes conversation fun, and brings people coming back for more. Rai's charisma and caring attitude can convince people to open up to him or even convince them to do things they wouldn't normally do. This mostly being shown in his ability to convince his students to do their work or cheering them up, sometimes just having conversation helps bring students out of their shells. Being a fan of conversation, Rai has conversation with his students during class and even allows students to talk while during work, as long as their volume isn't disturbing other classes. Rai is also a believer in the learning process. When doing art or asking his students questions, he always reminds them it doesn't have to be perfect or amazing art and that he simply wants something out of them, that way they'll know where to begin building. Rai also believes in practice makes perfect, leaving sketchbook assignments for his students to begin at the beginning of the week and turn in at the end of the week. Rai wants the best for his students academically as well as socially and mentally. So he remains sure to keep his students in high hopes. Rai enjoys his students presence and even acts like a kid himself. He makes jokes and tries to give them a few laughs, sometimes even messing with a few of the students to get some laughs. Rai enjoys his classroom being a community of fun where every student is able to communicate with each other without judgement or disdain for one another. Rai also has team building exercises so the students can get to know one another and he rewards good behavior and community by giving the students free days every once in awhile, where they are allowed to get on their phones, play board games, or even watch movies. Rai has boundless love for art, discovering his skill in art during his time as a student of U.A and deciding that he'd dedicate some of his life to studying art and learning it's many art forms. Rai has numerous drawings of his own in his classroom while he hangs the art of his students outside. Rai could spend hours talking about colors, art forms, paintings and even where they all originally came from and what inspired them. History Quirk & Abilities Quirk Illumination & Electrification: An Emitter-Quirk that functions similar to Half-Cold Half-Hot however it gives the user the power of Light and Lightning and is less potent to a degree. This quirk for one only exerts itself from the user's hands. Upon activation of the quirk, the user's left hand is engulfed in lightning while the user's right is engulfed in light. While both have the same color, they're vastly different in form of texture and detail. The light aspect of this quirk gives the user total manipulation of light in the area. With this power, Rai can refract the light to create illusions or make things appear to disappear or even change their location. As stated, this is done by manipulating and refracting the light to make other's see what's not there. The user can also focus and concentrate light in their hand to create a much more radiant light which can be used to illuminate dark areas. This makes the light aspect heavily support based instead of for offense. The lightning aspect of this quirk allows the user to generate electricity in their cells to exert throughout combat. Once some of the electricity is expelled, the cells automatically begin to regenerate the energy. Rai is capable of releasing barrages of lightning based attacks such as bolts, balls of lightning and weapons made of lightning. This aspect of the quirk also gives the user total immunity to lightning in their left arm and that body part only. If Rai finds himself in a pinch and is low on energy, he can absorb electricity from any object powered by electricity to replenish some of his own power. However this is based on the amount of lightning present in the object, even then the cells can only hold so much energy at once. Other Abilities Artistic Prowess: Rai's knowledge in art is great due to him traveling to many countries to learn about art and it's many forms. Rai's capable of drawing as well as sculpting on levels like professional artist. Some are even astonished to hear some of his artwork has been displayed in museums before. Rai is capable of using his knowledge on art and it's forms along with his quirk, creating light images that represent the art styles, shown by his ability to create origami dragons from light, to cartoon characters, even making illuminating replicas of famous art pieces like the Mona Lisa. Trivia *Rai's appearance is based on Spark, the leader of Team Instinct from Pokemon GO, while his hero attire is based on Odin from Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Teachers Category:U.A. Teachers Category:Hero Teachers Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users